super_baxter_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Baxter 3: JC
Super Baxter 3: JC is the sequel to Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection and is the sixth game in the Fireball Video Game Universe. It is also the first Super Baxter game to have a different main antagonist in this case Sir JC. Controls Some of these Characters will have less than 3. *'Arrow Keys': Movement *'Up Arrow Key': Jump *'P Key' - Projectile *'L Key' - Attack 1 *'M Key' - Attack 2 *'Space' - Attack 3 Plot After a Year without Mahroe, Siderville was at peace, until a new villain emerges from another dimmension to destroy the planet. Will Baxter and the help of his brother Gunther, sister Amber, and his cousin Jazz be able to stop this new baddie? Gameplay The game plays out as usual from past Super Baxter games as a Platforming game. The player plays as four different heroes throughout the game: Baxter, Gunther, Amber and Jazz as these playable characters have up to 2-4 moves. Baxter can double jump as the other three cannot making it new for Baxter's case as a playable character. Development Pre-Production *'February 17th, 2018': Due to Time Constrants, Only 4 Playable Characters have been confirmed. As from this, a new sprite pack will be made and the game will be start over from scratch, this is the second time this has happened, the first was Miraculous Red. *'March 25th, 2018': Baxter's Sprites have been completed. *'April 17th, 2018': Gunther's sprites in development. *'April 22nd, 2018': Gunther's Sprites completed. Backstar and Alunther confirmed as bosses for the game. *'April 24th, 2018': Alexia added in as a boss thus completing all the bosses addition. Baxter has been completed and programmed. *'April 26th, 2018': Super X1 Baxter has been completed and programmed. Amber's sprites in development. Psych Baxter completed and programmed as Baxter is officially done being programmed into the game. *'May 16th, 2018': Soundtrack is being added in. Gunther is officially done being programmed into the game. *'May 17th, 2018': Amber's Sprites completed and later completed and programmed into the game being officially done. Jazz's sprites in development. *'May 18th, 2018': Jazz is officially done being programmed into the game and all playable characters have been completed in programming. Pause, Save, Load and current enemies such as Sir Darkness and Bully are added into the game and more data. Just like Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable, Super Baxter 3 will also have the Font mechanic for cutscenes in only one of each room it's displayed on. Also their cutscenes will be a whole lot different than the room to room ones. Production *'May 18th, 2018': The first cutscene has been added to the game and Level 1 in development. *'May 19th, 2018': Boss Music added into the game. The second cutscene has been completed and Automation 16, Automation 17, Automation 18, Nicholai' and other boss sprites are in development. Automation 16 has been completed and programmed into the game. King Spider, Sir JC, Backstar and Bishamon's Sprites Completed. *'May 20th, 2018': Automation 17's Completed and Programmed into the game. Spider Minion completed in sprites and programmed into the game. *'May 22nd, 2018': Automation 18 Completed and Programmed into the game. Nicholai completed and programmed into the game as Level 1 has been completed. Level 2 in Development *'May 26th, 2018': Level 2 in Development. Cutscene 4 completed. *'May 27th, 2018': Wagunther's Sprites Cmpleted. *'May 31st, 2018': Wagunther Completed and Programmed and Level 2 has been completed. Alunther's Sprites Completed. Cutscene 5 Completed. Bishamon Completed and Programmed into the game. Cutscene 6 and Level 3 are in Development as well as Selection Icons. *'June 4th, 2018': The Selection Mechanic from Real Life and Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable are inputted into the game and other data completed for the game. *'June 5th, 2018': Cutscene 6 Completed. Level 3 in Development. *'June 8th, 2018': Alexia's Sprites completed and all sprites are finished for the game. *'June 16th, 2018': Level 3 Completed as Backstar and Alunther's Boss fight is in development along with Cutscene 7. *'June 18th, 2018': Cutscene 7 Completed, 15 Cutscenes are the final goal for cutscene wise for the game. Backstar and Alunther completed and programmed as Level 3 wraps up. Cutscene 8 in Development. *'June 23rd, 2018': Cutscene 8 Completed. Level 4 Completed. King Spider completed and programmed into the game. *'June 27th, 2018': Cutscene 9 and King Spider's Boss Fight Completed. Cutscene 10 completed and Level 5 in Development. Post-Production *'July 7th, 2018': Level 5 Completed, Alexia's boss fight in development along with Cutscene 11. *'July 8th, 2018': Alexia Completed and Programmed into the game and Cutscene 11 Completed. The Final Level has been completed and Sir JC in development. *'July 20th, 2018': Cutscene 13 Completed. Sir JC Completed and Programmed into the game as all characters are completed and programmed into the game. First Phase of Sir JC's Boss Fight completed. *'July 21st, 2018': All Soundtrack has been finalized. *'July 22nd, 2018': Cutscene 14 Completed. Sir JC's Boss Fight Completed. Cutscene 15 Completed as the game finally wraps up. It's Release Date is July 27th, 2018. Release *July 27th, 2018: The Game has been released! Changes from Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection and Super Baxter 1 *The Fire Sword mechanic has been discontinued for the next game. *The New Sprites will be based around the Mario & Luigi series. *Double Jumping is a new mechanic for Baxter in the game. *Baxter's Blue and Shadow Flames don't make an appearance in the game and have been cut back to just one fireball. This is because there's a new combat mechanic in the game. *Gunther marks a return as a Playable Character. *Each Characters have 2-4 attacks in the game. *New Playable Characters: Amber and Jazz *New Cutscene Styles. Characters Playable Characters *Baxter (Base, Super X1, Psych Form) *Gunther (Base, Super X1 Seigyo Form) *Amber (Base, Super X1) *Jazz (Base, Ice Queen) Side Characters *Chester *Melissa *Rose *Lexi *Nicholai *Tatsu *Baionikuru-01 *Princess Denise *Teal *Waxter *Melanie *Raksha *Bishamon *Qloll Clay Tribe *Whist *Yamanu (mentioned) Boss Characters *Automation 16, Automation 17, Automation 18 and Nicholai (Combined HP of 800; All HP are 200) *Wagunther (HP 200) *Bishamon (HP 200) *Backstar and Alunther (Combined HP of 400; All HP are 200) *King Spider (HP 300) *Alexia (HP 100) *Sir JC (Final Boss) (HP 400) Enemies *Sir Darkness *Bully *Spider Minion List of Levels Sequel A sequel is coming in Phase Four of the FVGU entitled Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming, featuring two main antagonists this time around being Future Udion and Baxter Dark. Gallery Renders Baxter.png|Baxter Render Gunther.png|Gunther Render Amber.png|Amber Render Jazz.png|Jazz Render Bishamon.png|Bishamon Render Trivia *Princess Denise, Tatsu, Nicholai, Lexi and Rose were planned as playable characters, but due to time constraints and from the hardest project on Real Life they were instead added to Side Characters. *King Spider was originally the main antagonist of the game, but was switched to a secondary villain as the game's main villain has been confirmed to be Sir JC. Category:Games Category:Games released on GameJolt